


Quatre mots sur un piano

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Quelques histoires de Chevaliers, Spectres et autres [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Violate, Idiot Aiacos, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Hades War, Saori Bashing, song-fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Quatre mots sur un piano, ceux qu'elle a laissés. Quatre ans après les premiers rendez-vous, Eaque fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Quatre mots, c'est ce qui reste sur le piano. Quatre mots, pour dire qu'elle ne veut pas choisir. C'est sans compter sur le Phénix qui est déterminé à ne pas laisser Eaque gâcher ce qu'ils ont construits.
Relationships: Garuda Aiacos/Behemoth Violate/Phoenix Ikki
Series: Quelques histoires de Chevaliers, Spectres et autres [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003731
Kudos: 1





	Quatre mots sur un piano

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques petits soucis de concordances des temps, pardon. Je ferais une bonne vérif un jour.

Quatre ans. Depuis les premiers rendez-vous, les sorties à Athènes.  
  
Au départ ça avait été compliqué, au départ il y avait eut l'étonnement. Au départ il y avait eu des mauvaises langues, qui disaient que ça ne durerai pas. Le premier à avoir été au courant avait été Shun, qui avait juste sourit. Ikki se souvenait encore de ce que son petit frère avait dit. _« Si un des deux te brises le cœur, je le tue. »_ Shun n'aimait pas la violence, Shun n'aimait pas se battre, mais Shun était très protecteur envers sa famille.  
  
Ils étaient heureux, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, des disputes parfois. Ikki avait besoin de solitude de temps en temps, alors il partait quelques jours, mais il revenait. Il revenait toujours auprès d'eux. Il retournait au Sanctuaire, de temps en temps, passer un ou deux jours avec Shun et ses demi-frères, et Seika, sa demi-sœur. Il allait voir Shaka qui tentait encore vainement de lui apprendre à méditer.  
  
Ils savaient, par Athéna et le Seigneur Hadès, qu'Aphrodite -la déesse- et son fils Cupidon, roucoulaient de bonheur quand on parlait d'eux. La déesse était positivement ravie, et Cupidon aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle les adorait, selon Athéna et Hadès.

C'était une matinée comme une autre.  
  
Violate sortit de la salle de bain des appartements d'Eaque où ils étaient installé, une serviette sur la tête, elle était habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Ikki leva les yeux du livre qu'il tentait de lire, les ronchonnements d'Eaque devant sa paperasse étaient un parfait moyen de se déconcentré. Ceci dit, Violate dans cette tenue était aussi un parfait moyen d'être déconcentré.  
  
Le livre échoua sur la table basse et Ikki se leva, il attrapa la serviette avec laquelle Violate se frictionnait les cheveux pour l'aider.  
  
Et puis, tout dérapa. Eaque avait dit le mot de trop. Eaque avait dit qu'il voulait que Violate choisisse entre lui et Ikki.  
  
Ikki s'immobilisa, son regard se posant sur le Juge, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait d'oser dire. Cet abruti ne se rendait pas compte de sa connerie, c'était sans doute ça le pire.  
  
Toujours figé, il vit Violate s'approcher d'Eaque, pour lui envoyé une gifle retentissante.  
  
« Crétin. » Dit-elle, furieuse avant de se diriger vers la porte, lançant un regard noir à Ikki en sortant de l'appartement en claquant la porte.  
  
Cette sortie lui fit cligner des yeux, mais c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir hein ? Il maugréa dans sa barbe, c'était pas de sa faute si Eaque était un abruti. Il croisa le regard du Juge, qui visiblement s'en voulait déjà.  
  
« Je confirme ce qu'elle a dit, t'es un crétin, Eaque. » Dit-il avant de lancer la serviette humide sur le canapé, il sortit ensuite, mais contrairement à Violate sans claquer la porte.

* * *

_Quatre mots sur un piano, ceux qu'elle a laissés_

_Quatre c'est autant de trop, je sais compter_

Lorsqu'Ikki rentra quelques heures plus tard, l'appartement était vide. Et sur le piano d'Eaque il trouva une feuille. _Je refuse de choisir_ , voilà les mots qu'il vit écrit.  
  
Elle avait raison. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre. Ça n'avait pas été simple, Ikki se souvenait de chaque dispute, mais ils y étaient parvenu. Ils avaient eut tellement plus de bons moments à trois. Ils s'aimaient. Et ça, ça aurait du compter plus que la lubie subite d'Eaque.  
  
Eaque rentra peu après Ikki, ce dernier lui lança la feuille et alla s'installer sur le canapé, se murant dans un silence. Le Juge savait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait. Ikki lui en voulait. Mais comment ne pas lui en vouloir ? Eaque n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui dire pour réalisé qu'il avait été un crétin. Il l'avait réalisé à l'instant où Ikki s'était figé.  
  
« Bordel, » jura le Juge.  
  
Ikki resta silencieux, écoutant Eaque râler à mi-voix. C'est que le juge des Enfers avait un vocabulaire fleurit quand il s'agissait de jurer et de râler.  
  
« Tu comptes vraiment passer la nuit sur le canapé ? » demanda finalement Eaque. Il n'eut pas de réponse, et au bout de deux minutes d'un silence glacial, il soupira.  
  
« D'accord tu m'en veux, j'ai compris, » dit-il en allant dans leur chambre.

* * *

_Cas très banal, cliché, dénouement funeste_

_Trois moins deux qui s'en vont, ça fait moi qui reste_

Le lendemain il vit rapidement qu'il était seul dans son appartements. _Trois moins deux qui s'en vont, ça fait moi qui reste._ Le juge fit le tour son appartement, non leur appartement, redécouvrant l'endroit. Redécouvrant les souvenirs de quatre années.  
  
Sur la table basse, le livre de méditation qu'Ikki tentait vainement de lire la veille, cadeau de Shaka pour le dernier anniversaire du Phénix. Posée bien en vue de toute personne entrant dans l'appartement, la peluche absolument ridicule pour laquelle Violate avait craqué quelques semaines plus tôt dans une fête foraine.  
  
Ikki et Eaque s'étaient amusé à faire un concours entre eux à ce stand de tir à la carabine, pour être celui qui offrirait la peluche à Violate. Au final, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait gagner. Ils avaient du mettre leurs points en commun pour lui offrir la peluche. Mais le sourire éclatant de la jeune femme valait le coup.  
  
Posée sur la cheminée, il vit la photo d'eux trois, une photo prise alors qu'ils étaient au Sanctuaire, pendant une réunion entre Hadès, Athéna et Poséidon. Ils souriaient tout les trois, et ils n'avaient pas eu conscience d'avoir été prit en photo.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit de choisir encore ?  
  
Parce qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle préférait être auprès d'Ikki. Il savait que c'était faux bien sûr. Elle lui avait déjà dit. Mais parfois ses insécurités revenaient. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'elle allait l'abandonner. En les voyant la veille si proche, si complice, il avait eut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.  
  
Eaque attrapa la photo et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il avait tout fait foiré. Et il était sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas lui pardonner.  
  


* * *

Rhadamanthe fronçait les sourcils.  
  
Violate avait échouer dans son appartement la veille. Et ce matin, ça avait été Ikki. Violate était arrivée en insultant Eaque de bon cœur, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de la mettre à la porte, il lui avait donner un oreiller et une couverture et elle avait dormit sur son canapé. Puis, le matin était arrivé, et avec lui Ikki. Un Ikki ronchon, qui s'était expliquer avec Violate. Depuis, le duo maugréait et insultait régulièrement Eaque.  
  
Un soupir échappa au Juge, son frère était un abruti fini. Ces deux-là l'aimaient et il trouvait le moyen de faire une belle connerie.  
  
« Dites c'est quand même mon appartement hein. » Dit Rhadamanthe, qui n'eut droit qu'à deux regards noirs en réponse.  
  
Rhadamanthe leva les mains en l'air et recula vers la porte.  
  
« D'accord, j'ai rien dit. » Il sortit pour aller chez Minos. Oui, il fuyait, clairement il fuyait. Ces deux là étaient effrayant quand ils s'y mettaient.

* * *

_Quatre années belles à pleurer, maigre résumé_

_Cartes jouées mais la reine s'est cachée_

_Quatre millions de silences, de regrets qui dansent_

Eaque passa sa main sur la photo, Violate avait l'air heureuse dessus. Ikki aussi. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs en y repensant.  
  
« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il dans le silence de son appartement. Il voyait les souvenirs de ces quatre années. Ça avait été quatre années merveilleuses. Si seulement il avait oser leur dire ce qu'il avait peur qu'ils l'abandonnent.  
  
Le juge serra la feuille, la froissant encore plus. Il les aime. Tellement. Il veut qu'ils reviennent.  
  
D'habitude quand l'un part, il sait qu'il reviendra, mais là... c'est tellement vide. Il est seul. Seul comme dans son enfance, après que sa mère l'ait abandonné.  
  
Violate est partie et elle ne reviendra pas. Ikki l'a suivie.  
  
_Trois moins deux qui s'en vont ça fait moi qui reste_ , songe-t-il, _seul encore comme avant elle, comme avant eux.  
  
_« J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. » Dit-il en pensant au sourire de Violate. « Et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui également. » Murmura-t-il ensuite en pensant à lui et à son regard si expressif et à ses si rares sourire.  
  
La feuille termina chiffonnée dans le cendrier. Il craqua une allumette pour la réduire en cendre.  
  
Violate avait toujours été là, elle s'était battue pour réussir à atteindre son cœur que tous aux Enfers disaient de glace. Puis, il y avait eu Ikki. Lui aussi avait réussi à atteindre son cœur. Il n'aurait pas dû les laisser partir.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et il leva les yeux pour voir Ikki. Ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard.  
  
« Je vais repartir au Sanctuaire. » Dit le chevalier du Phénix en allant dans la chambre pour rassembler ses affaires.

* * *

Ils avaient parler pendant un bon moment et Ikki avait décidé de frapper un grand coup pour faire réagir Eaque. Elle ne voulait pas choisir. Ikki ne voulait pas qu'elle choisisse. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Ikki ne voulait pas partir, pas définitivement en tout cas.  
  
Alors ils avaient quitter l'appartement de Rhadamanthe, ils avaient assez squatter comme ça.  
  
Elle s'adossa au mur, presque devant la porte de l'appartement d'Eaque. Elle avait laisser Ikki, parce qu'elle n'avait pas autant de courage que lui, elle ne pourrait pas faire la même chose. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait attendu qu'il n'y ait personne pour aller déposer son message sur le piano.  
  
Elle aimait Eaque depuis tellement de siècle, à chacune de leur vie elle était retombée amoureuse de lui, avant même que les souvenirs ne revienne.  
  
Ikki était entré dans leurs vies avec la force et la délicatesse d'un boulet de canon, bouleversant ses certitudes et ses sentiments. Bouleversant les certitudes et les sentiments d'Eaque.

La porte se rouvrit et elle leva les yeux, croisant le regard d'Ikki, il lui sourit. Un de ces sourires qui la font toujours craqué.  
  
« 3... 2... » Commença IkkI, il n'arriva pas à 1, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais plus brusquement.  
  
Il n'avait fait que deux pas, et il afficha un sourire victorieux lorsqu'Eaque lui attrapa le bras.  
  
« Reste, Ikki. » Souffla le juge. « Je ne veux pas te perdre. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Violate ? » Demanda Ikki en se retournant pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Eaque.  
  
« Je vais aller m'excuser. » Ça n'était qu'un murmure, mais Ikki l'entendit parfaitement. « Je n'aurais pas du lui demander de choisir. »  
  
La jeune femme l'entendit aussi et elle se détacha du mur pour les rejoindre, elle se glissa à côté d'Ikki sous le regard stupéfait d'Eaque.  
  
« Rentrons. » Dit-elle.  
  
Maintenant tout irait bien. Ils allaient pouvoir parler.


End file.
